WhiteRose
by caphatfield
Summary: (Discontinued) things are going well for team RWBY and relationships are starting to sprout
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 A bad dream

Wiess P.O.V.

Weiss was woken by the sound of a creaking of bed springs, still half asleep she glances at the clock 2:34 am. Still looking at the clock she feels a tap on her shoulder and turns to see her leader sitting beside her "Ruby what are you doing, waking me up in the middle of the night" Weiss whisper-yelled at the girl.

"I...I.." Ruby says hesitant, "ant this wait till morning" Weiss whisper yells at the younger girl. "No" Ruby half yells "I mean no it can't" she says in a quieter tone. "Then what do you want I'm tired" Weiss tells the other girl. "Well you see... umm I was wondering if I could sleep In your bed tonight" Ruby sheepishly asks the older girl. "Whatever" Weiss replies too tired to argue. "Yay" Ruby exclaimed as she snuggles up to Weiss. "don't wake the others" Weiss says in a hushed tone. "just lay down and go to sleep"

"ohh sorry' Ruby replies laying back down practically spooning the other girl. Weiss' last thought before drifting off were "I could get used to this", not that she would ever voice that

The next morning

"Wake uuup" Yang yelled at the two sleeping figures. Yang had woken up a few minutes earlier and to her surprise had found Ruby cuddling up to her partner. After getting over the initial shock of it she yelled at them to wake up. In the process she also scared Blake half to death and got a slap to the back of the head as a result.

"Why on earth would you do that" Blake complained, "actually the real question is why is Ruby in Weiss' bed. "Well... you see I had a nightmare and crawled into Weiss' bed last night" their small leader replied face slightly pink with embarrassment. "There you have it" Weiss said getting up, "Now move I need to get ready for class.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The next morning…

Weiss woke up with a pleasant warmth in her arms and she really just wanted to lay there and bask in the warmth for as long as possible sugling close, until she felt the warmth begin to stir then she recalled last night's events and opened her eyes she confirmed that she was in fact snuggled to the team's leader. Weiss began to sit up but was stopped by an arm around her waist she glanced at the sleeping girl and saw her smiling in her sleep. Sighing Weiss leaned back in to Ruby's embrace and drifted off.

"Wake uuuuup~" Yang said in a sing song voice. She woke up a few minutes earlier and found her little sister snuggled up to the ice queen, and even though they looked really comfy Yang couldn't help but ruin it.

Ruby was the first to wake and looked up at yang eyes widening she tried to sit up but weiss was snuggled into her side keeping her down. 

"Uhh.. Weiss time to get up" at this Weiss just snuggled closer to Ruby's side determined to stay asleep for as long as possible which was rare as she was usually the first up.

finally opening her eyes Weiss looked up and realised that she was wrapped tightly around Ruby's waist, getting up quickly she practically ran into the bathroom saying she was getting ready though her face was as red as Ruby's cloak.

Yang looked pointedly at her sister "so you gonna explain that?"

"Well uhh… you see i couldn't sleep and i kinda asked Weiss if i could sleep in her bed with her." Ruby replied not meeting Yang's eyes.

"Uhuh sure, i think someone has a crush on the ice queen don't they." Yang replied with a sly smile on her face.

"W-wh-what!" Ruby said her face so red it put her cloak to shame though she didn't deny it.

Blake watching the entire encounter decided to take pity on Ruby and said "Yang leave Ruby alone and get ready i don't want to be late. Again"

Rolling her eyes Yang let the conversation drop and got ready.

Ruby let out a sigh and silently thanked Blake. Though when she thought about what her sister said and came to the realization that Yang might be right but she wasn't completely sure.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"ugh' Ruby said face down on her bed, "Class was sooo brutal"

"be quiet you dolt, and start studying" Weiss commanded from one of the desks positioned in the room.

"Okayyyy" responded the red clad leader not exactly happy about it.

After around a minute of silence Ruby said "can't we just go somewhere and do something instead studying is boring."

"Fine" Weiss said sighing and and closing her text book, "i have to pick up a few things in Vale anyway let's get going." With that Weiss said heading to the door Ruby following soon after.

"Yay, w-what for me" Ruby yelled after the heiress.

In town they stopped at the weapons store at Ruby's insistence to purchase tools that Ruby needed for working on Crescent Rose. It took about an hour because Ruby was having a nice long chat with the clerk about the leaders scythe. Weiss was finally able to pull Ruby out of the store and off to a nice restaurant where Ruby was awwed by selection of food she wanted to order it all but thought better and just order a sandwich.

After lunch they walked to the park and sat on a bench. after a moment or two of silence Ruby spoke up.

"S-soo uh Weiss i was wondering if you minded me sleeping in your bed the other night."

turning slightly red at the memory Weiss said "o-of course not you dolt."

"Well i was wondering if youwouldliketogooutwithme." Ruby said as fast as she could.

"What was that." Weiss responded "I didn't hear that last part"

"W-Well i was wondering if you would like to go out with me?" Ruby said slower turning redder as she asked the question.

Weiss was dumbfounded sure she has had a crush on the red headed leader for a while now but never had she thought Ruby would feel the same. As far as Weiss knew Ruby only loved her family and cookies.

Trying not to sound too excited Weiss said "of course i'd love to"

Clearly not expecting that response and overwhelmed with joy Ruby jumped off the bench and yelled "YESSSS" then quickly sat down when she realized what she was doing still bubbling with excitement.

"Calm down Ruby, so where will we be going." Weiss asked

"I… Don't know i didn't think i would get this far" Ruby said adopting a thoughtful expression.

"Well now you have though we will have to schedule a date later." Weiss explained

"uhh why later" Ruby questioned

"Because you dolt i haven't had time to prepare for it.. also the last airship leaves in twenty minutes." Weiss said grabbing Ruby's hand and running/walking to the airship

Ruby stayed quiet though she had a bright smile on her face. This day went way better than expected was her only thought.


End file.
